The transport of particle laden fluid through pipes at high pressures and high flow rates has become a common occurrence during hydraulic fracturing of subterranean hydrocarbon containing formations penetrated by well bores. Typically a fracturing fluid such as a gelled aqueous fluid is pumped into the formation at a rate and pressure such that fractures are created and extended therein. A propping material such as sand is typically deposited in the fractures so that they are prevented from completely closing to provide flow passages through which hydrocarbons readily flow to the well bore.
Presently there is commercially available equipment transportable via truck to a remote well site for rapid on-site assembly and connection to an on-site water source for the production of fracturing fluid and injection of the fracturing fluid into a well head. The equipment may produce and inject the fracturing fluid into the well head at a pressure up to 10,000 psi (69,000 kPa) and a flow rate up to 100 barrels per minute (bpm) thorough pipe having a nominal internal diameter of seven inches (15.8 cm).